Jeremy Messed Up
by Blame The Editor
Summary: Mike was just a night guard waiting to be killed by the end of the week. Now, he is the proud, and soon to be sole owner, of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. Business is booming, animatronics are teeming with life, and Foxy is back in the spotlight after so many years. Even so, the dark past of Freddy's is slowly encroaching upon them. One with more ties than they could ever imagine.
1. Prologue

Thank you so much _sacke110_ , _jack logan_ , _Guest_ , _Karma The Platinum Zoroark_ , and _GameFan 335_ for the reveiws on 'Mike Messed Up'.

And while it may be a little off topic, a thank you to _TheAwesomeCat_ , _TechnoMaster'sWaltzPoet-1672_ , and _DannyPhantom619_ for your reviews as well. Thank you to everyone who has favorited, followed, or even just skimmed over our stories. We hope you've enjoyed them as much as we have writing them.

Now, to the topic at hand, we want to apologize for having gone dark before spamming our list with seemingly random additions. We didn't forget about our very first story in between the random spurts of creativity, especially with it being one most of you enjoy and even gave us a few ideas for. We've simply been stopped short by the ever present threat of writer's block.

But, we are continuing! And forever continuing! Mike isn't forgotten, nor are the animatronics. We actually have a feeling you might like how we went with this. We'd definietly enjoy your thoughts on how it seems to be going. Though, not even we truly know exactly where it'll go. As long as it makes you laugh or possibly even move to the edge of your seat, we've one our job.

Sorry for the long rant, but, again, thank you so much for everything. And hopefully we can continue with both improving our writing skills while producing something wort the wait. Have a great night, and we hope to see you again soon!

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Mentions of death  
Want to harm someone_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

 **The Sequal To Mike Messed Up'. It Is Highly Suggested To Read The Previous Story Before Continuing**

* * *

 _Where could they possibly be?_

Jeremy creeps forward once more, thoroughly convinced that one of the towering piles of junk will suddenly crash down on top of him. It didn't matter if nothing of the sort had ever happened before, with his bad luck it's _bound_ to occur. And right when he finds exactly what he's looking for.

...did he really want to do this? At night, having been forced to come after hours so no one saw him sneaking inside? Nothing only that, but his tool box and welding torch that is almost a desperate cry of wanting to get caught and thrown into jail?

He doesn't do good in jail. He had no idea what it's like, but he's heard the food is terrible, the people are rude, and the guard wouldn't let him take _anything_ inside.

He didn't want to be in such a place!

...but his mission. To end it all like it _should've_ so many years ago. He can't let them exist. Not when they turned his life into a living nightmare. Stole the one person who had always been there for him, and turned them into a complete _monster_.

Turned them into one of those _things_ , even.

"It's okay. It's okay," Jeremy breathes, forcing himself to not shake so badly it rattles the tools that were haphazardly thrown into a box.

And he _was_ okay...at the moment. But he can't think about that! He'll run in the opposite direction and _never_ complete what _needed_ to be done. No, he just, has to distract himself. Like, like. Hmm...

Well, this felt like one of his video games. Instead of towering mounds of scrap metal and mutated blocks of machines seemingly melted together, they were really just strong and healthy red oaks blocking out the sun with their leaves in the attempt to warn him of the oncoming dangers while adding a challenge.

Yeah! And he's a champion, needing to cross the terrain while voiding anything that lied in wait, posed to strike. Of course nothing can hurt him, being chosen by the beautiful princess and everything. He might get ambushed, but no one could hurt the chosen one. And not when he hasn't even gotten his first quest yet!

"Yeah. I've got this!"

"Goooooooooot."

Jeremy's confident smile all but leapt away and vanished as it sprinted in the exact direction he thought a certain 2 o'clock airplane to the Bermuda Triangle was waiting with his name on it.

 _WHO WAS THAT!_

He opens his mouth to question who exactly was creeping through the abandoned dump made specifically for old parts and metal unauthorized and at this time of night when they should be in their warm bed sleeping away and pretending this never even crossed their mind.

Only, the problem with that is, _he_ the one creeping through the abandoned dump made specifically for old parts and metal unauthorized and at this time of night when they should be in their warm bed sleeping away and pretending this never even crossed their mind.

 _Shoot, shoot,_ shoot _! I'm gonna get caught and thrown in jail and I won't have any vistors and it's gonna be a complete and utter nightmare and-!_

"G-G-G-Got-t-t-t."

The voice sounded...in pain.

"Hello?"

A yelp escapes the cowering young adult as there's an incredibly sudden and _loud_ noise of metal scrapping on metal. Almost as if someone was dragging two pieces together just to scare him.

Well, it's working alright! He just wants to help! Stop trying to SCARE HIM PLEASE!

"H-Hi? Are you okay? I just, uh, heard you were...in trouble?"

Jeremy winces at the terrible excuse as he sweeps the absolutely miniscule beam of light powered by his draining AA batteries emits across the space, looking for any sign of movement, possibly even a face. There weren't any clues to someone being there so they might be somewhere further inside the yard. And if they really needed help, he might be able to go deeper.

"Hello?" he calls once more, praying for an answer. But there was nothing. Not even the grinding of metal. As if they just...disappeared.

Why was breaking into things illegal! If it wasn't, he could do this in the freaking morning when the sun was _out_ and he could _see_! It'd make everyone's life easier and ohhhhhhh. Gotcha. Because, if breaking into everything was legal, his stuff would be taken...right.

Opting to think the voice had simply been his imagination, the young adult turns around with something that could only be assumed as an eyeroll, flashlight aimed to the ground to keep from tripping over a stupid car tire...again.

He wasn't greeted by a suspicious piece of rubber wanting to pick a fight. No. He encountered something _much_ worse.

The same something he might've come here in the first place to destroy once and for all.

The problem was, Jeremy couldn't move. Couldn't _breathe_. His uncontrolled scream didn't wake him up. His terror didn't cause his adrenaline to kick in and allow him to flee. Fight-Or-Flight instincts were nowhere to be found. Even with staring death right in the eye, he couldn't do _anything_.

This wasn't one of his video games. He was going to die. Plain and simple. He should've seen it coming, though. His mission was to destroy the very thing that nearly killed his father. How else would it have gone?

...but the end doesn't come.

A twitch, a creak, a moan too human-like than he wanted to admit, and the slithering form of a _monster_ crashes into the ground.

"Got y-y-y-y-y-y-"

Jeremy didn't allow it to finish, simply sprinted the _hay_ away from whatever _it_ is. Well, of course he knew what it was, but it just wasn't really it, nor was it the single it he wanted, but it's too complicated and he just wants to go to bed, okay!

And it seemed his wish would be granted too, if death was the restful sleep he so desired.

"COME AND-D-D-D-d-d-d-d..."

The young adult didn't see the limb reaching out to snag his ankle before it was too late, screaming morphing into howling from pain as he slams into the unforgiving ground covered in bits of metal scattered across it. Cheek bit and a possible rusted nail cutting his chin if not driving into his skin entirely, and Jeremy couldn't help but wonder if he got his tetanus shot.

Forget the shot. HE WAS GOING TO DIE BY MEANS OF A _MUCH_ MORE PAINFUL AND SOONER WAY!

"NO! NO PLEASE! _NO!_!" he can't help but plead, scrambling across the loose gravel with everything he can. Tears sting the edge of his eyes as his fingers brush against something feeling familiar to the wrench he brought, only to be yanked back as it feels his ankle will be crushed into powder.

But, his tools. Scattered after he was thrown to the ground. His flashlight was back _there_ but he still has-

The thing that grabbed him attempts to admit a sound when the welding torch is rapidly smashed into its limb, only to produce one confirming it wanted to follow as the young adult scrambles to his feet finally. Its desires aren't heeded however as the unyielding force of Jeremy bashes it into something even less recognizable from before.

"I WISH YOU NEVER EXISTED!" Jeremy can't help but announce as he sobs, stumbling away before swiping up what little he could see of the tools he brought.

And as three more figures seem to leap toward him in the clear want to drag him into the pits of hell where they were once created, the young adult finally pulls himself together to make the greatest decision of his life.

He runs.

Runs, with the things that have only caused him pain and suffering over, and over, and _over_ again right on his heels. So close he could practically feel them gaining up on him. He allows a tool to trip one of them, disrupt another. Adrenaline finally kicking in and allowing the young adult to run faster than he ever has before. Another throw and something hits the ground.

But it felt as if he was going to lose. As if they were only just one step-

" ** _RAAAAAA!_** "


	2. Chapter 1

Thank you _GameFan 335_ , _7sky_ , and _Darkgenius3_ for your reviews and kind words! Maybe we can keep up the cliff-hanger count in this one. Oh, and actually have some sort of plan for where the plot is going. That'd be a good idea ;)

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mentions if murder  
Mentions of the want to harm someone_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

 **The Sequal To Mike Messed Up'. It Is Highly Suggested To Read The Previous Story Before Continuing**

* * *

"I wish you good luck Mike! You're gonna need it!"

Mr. Seal removes his name tag and Freddy Fazbear tie, tossing them carelessly onto the counter beside the entrance's cash register, a growing smile plastered onto his face.

"But, I guess I really don't care! So have the greatest last day of your life!"

The man then reaches for the restaurant's doors. The very doors he had been saving _everything_ in order to buy. Every last penny he could scrounge up, making sure he was living on almost _nothing_ just to become the owner of Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria.

The joy. The thrill. The promise.

...what a fucking waste.

But now it was _over_! What he thought would be his downfall was really a dream come _true_! And it was all thanks to the little asshole currently yelling for-!

"FREDDY!"

 _Well fuck me._

Before Mr. Seal could so much as _think_ of sprinting as far as he possibly can for good, a paw suddenly latches onto the back of his uniform. Not even a full second later and the grasp becomes solid, stating he was, in fact, stuck here. And just to add salt to the goddamn wound, he is then lifted and held up by the back of his shirt like a _kitten_ needing a _time out_.

...why they listen to the brat without hesitation was beyond him. Not to mention humiliating.

"Already on it," Freddy responds, looking over the former restaurant owner with a critical eye. Mr. Seal doesn't even so much as twitch as he dangles however. Only glaring at the kids currently giggling up at him with arms crossed in anger.

That's when Mike comes tearing out of the East Hallway, seeming as if he was haphazardly thrown together. Of course he had four helpful and loyal animatronics by his side to run the restaurant now under his command, but the stress of everything seemed to have caught up to him.

Late nights of paperwork, late nights of fixing when Chica got dough inside her joints, Bonnie with his ears being yanked on harshly by little kids, Foxy running into _way_ too many walls, and Freddy never being one to actually tell him _when_ something is wrong, late nights of counting the steadily growing profits, late nights protecting the restaurant, late nights helping design new shows, late nights discussing new songs...

Now that Freddy looks at him, Mike seemed exhausted almost. He's been doing so much for them, without ever slowing down. It actually slipped their mind he's only human. Maybe he could get him to finally take a break.

But, at the moment, he had another problem to attend to. One a certain Mike would most likely begin cursing about for no specific reason.

"What the f-!"

"Language, Michael," Freddy warns with a murderous glare. The person they will kill for or not, he was going to get stuffed if he speaks harsh words with children around.

"-fffffffffffazbear do you think you're doing!" Mike amends, skidding to a halt before the towering animatronic. A smirk decorates his face at seeing how pissed up both the bear and his apparent 'partner' were. Of course one was pissed about being held in the air like a kitten, the other for his name being used as a curse word, but, hey, the kids were getting a kick out of it!

Oh, yeah, kids. Is it really day time? God he's had too much coffee. What was going on? Mr. Fuck doing something again? Leaving?

Right! Leaving! And more ominous quotes to his pleasure of adding cause fuck logic!

"What do you mean 'greatest last day'?"

"Exactly what I mean," Mr. Seal states. A moment passes with two sets of bright blue eyes staring at him, causing the man to kick at the animatronic's arm before huffing. "What?"

"You can't just say 'exactly what I mean', dude. Creepy as-"

"Michael."

"...Bonnie."

"HEY!" said bunny exclaims, whipping around to find Chica snickering quietly as he glares at her.

His red gaze turns pitiful when Foxy bursts out laughing, pointing towards his friend as the little ones around him quickly join in. He quickly turns to Mike for help, Freddy even. Being open meant he can't just tackle the son of a bitch and teach him a lesson right then and there. But apparently the _only_ people who'd help him were ignoring him! And-

WAIT A GODDAMN MINUTE! Are the _parents_ laughing at him, too! WHAT THE HELL!

"Why would this be my last day?" Mike demands softly.

His leg just healed. He's been running around like a chicken who's head was cut off while still running this once hell hole of a children's paradise. If Mr. Seal wanted to hurt him again, using those who have even taken care of him this entire time, and with innocent people's lives on the line, he will kill him.

And Freddy looked just about ready to.

"You better have a good explanation for this, Mr. Seal," the animatronic breathes, eyes nearly bleeding to black.

"I'm not pulling another stunt," the man offers. A glance off to the little bastards who were making fun of him, and he gives a pointed look to the ground.

Mike nods once before Freddy obliges. And with the former restaurant owner set onto the ground, they can finally speak like civilized people. No need to-

"OH COME ON!"

"Talk," the bear murmurs as Mr. Seal attempts to rip away from the steal grip still keeping him in place.

"You've simply broken the contract, Mr. Schmidt, " is all he says. A smile then begins to appear, growing brighter as Mike becomes pale, confused. Afraid.

One, being called 'Mr. Schmidt' is a death sentence. He was either 'Mr. Shit', or 'Shit', something Bonnie has quickly warmed up to and will forever state his name is, in fact, anything but Mike.

But being called by your true last name with the proper title at the beginning was _impossible_. So impossible he and Foxy believe he has flesh eating moths that are summoned just by that to hunt the targeted person and murder them.

Don't ask them why. Just, moths.

TWO! Two! Uh...there really was no two.

Well, other than the fact that, apparently breaking a rule in the employee handbook allows Mr. Seal to _kill him_ , and almost doing so not even a few _months_ ago, then yes, there was much to worry about.

What contract? He was never given one even after becoming the 'official' owner of the restaurant under his boss' guiding hand. Was there really something to be worried about? Will he lose this place? Will they get scrapped and melted for parts and steel? Is he going to face death again? Will he lose this time? Like he's always been told would happen?

This was too much. Mike was working his ass off, losing sleep and losing sanity all the while. He wasn't eating, wasn't even leaving the restaurant. So many people were telling him he was going such a great job, parents thanking him over and over again for some reason.

The man's eyes suddenly widen as his breathing quickens. The room begins to spin, unable to tell what was where. What was what, even. Just a blur morphing into a vortex sucking him into nothingness. And in between the high-speed winds, the motion and movement going around and around, faces peered inside. Clear faces.

Freddy was watching him, concerned. Even Bonnie. Chica appeared just like the rest before fading just as quickly as Foxy. Even Mr. Seal appeared, only, he wasn't Mr. Seal. Then the animatronics came back, only...different. A lot different. But just as quickly they faded away.

The room faded away. He wasn't spinning anymore. As if it was all just a hallucination.

How long since he went to sleep? How long since he actually sat down and ate a proper meal? Took care of himself even? He showered and brushed his teeth, but something seemed to be missing. Something not even the voice repeating his name gently could give.

Wait, who the hell was saying his name? Damn it did he not answer the phone?

"Mike."

Freddy's equivalent of a heart skips a beat as the man he owes his life to for saving his family suddenly stumbles away. His paw quickly tightens around the flailing arm, pulling Mike closer to steady him as those eyes quickly focus once more. And it didn't escape his notice the human was now leaning heavily on one leg. The one that wasn't broken from their 'first' adventure.

Seems like it won't be their last.

"Looks like you're driving yourself into the ground, Mike," Mr. Seal finally announces.

God the kid looked awful. He hasn't really been paying attention considering the brat ruined his entire life essentially. And he never had the reason to considering the admittedly bright little bastard only needed to be told how to do everything once. After that he didn't even attempt to help with the place. He got payed either way.

Turns out Mike took things a bit too seriously. Or maybe he should've helped just a little more...

"Why the hell haven't you told me about this contract?" he's finally questioned. Even with Freddy attempting to make him head back to the office and rest, those eyes lock onto him, apparently back in the real world.

And as Mr. Seal looks Mike over once more, he can't but feel as if he screwed the guy over. Said guy screwed _him_ over, but he looked ready for death. Something he not only begged but almost _caused_ a little while ago.

Fuck you, Schmidt! Why don't you just let him take one win! _One_!

"Well, I thought it'd be better to hear it from the person you work under, now."

"Odd way to put it, Mr. Seal."

Mike can't help but glare at the seemingly random customer butting into their conversation. Sure he seemed pretty tall and strong, but like hell he would let this asshole just do whatever he wants! Not with Freddy fucking Fazbear on his side!

"Mr...Mr. _Emily_?"

...goddamn it.


	3. Chapter 2

**NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 **WARNINGS**  
 _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mentions if murder  
Mentions of the want to harm someone_

 **DISCLAIMER**  
 _This is based upon the video game franchise_ Five Nights At Freddy's _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you._

 **The Sequal To Mike Messed Up'. It Is Highly Suggested To Read The Previous Story Before Continuing**

* * *

Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy all freeze at hearing the person Freddy announced, looking toward the man having just walked into the restaurant with recognition. And, much to Mike's dismay, joy as well.

Alright, so this 'Mr. Emily' knew the four and Mr. Fuck. Big deal. _He_ upgraded them and give Freddy wicked awesome powers to protect the restaurant and everyone inside it! And he was the owner, way better looking than this taller, much stronger, totally rocking the plain t-shirt and blue jean pants, charming smile, warm eyes, though calculating look.

What a complete and utter jackass! Making Mike think he was _jealous_. Of _this guy_? YEAH RIGHT!

...he's totally jealous. Goddamn him.

"When you work under Freddy Fazbear," Mr. Seal begins, giving a pointed yet respectful look toward the man standing before them. It's received with a sigh before those warm green eyes look down at Mike with a small smile.

"I can relate to that. Thank you for everything you've done. Hopefully the rest of your years will be much more rewarding."

Freddy doesn't even acknowledge the now former owner of his home leaving once more, and this time for good.

He wanted to relish in the fact the person who _deserved_ to be stuffed inside a Fazbear suit would never come back. That his family was finally safe from him, as well as innocent lives. So many people, the fathers and mothers of the children they live to entertain, dead because of his greed. The bastard deserved _hell_ for what he's done, even if the animatronics never should have restored to murder in the first place.

But he couldn't. Because this man, the one looking up at him with a saddened and yet prideful expression, was even more important than telling Mr. Seal to get the fuck out of _his_ restaurant.

Possibly even more important than Mike considering he let go of said human to properly greet him.

"Dude!" the younger man exclaims, forced to quickly catch himself as Freddy goes and _abandons_ him. His weird episode had long since passed, but it was the fucking fact he didn't even check that really pissed him off.

"Why did you-!"

"Mr. Emily!"

Mike stares as all four animatronics dart past him to greet the newcomer. Chica bouncing up and down on the heels of her feet. Foxy practically lighting up the entire room with his excitement. Bonnie grinning like a madman and speaking practical nonsense. Freddy standing protectively beside him as they speak.

What. The fuck. Just happened.

"Mr. Emily! It's been so long!" The chicken exclaims. Her wings quickly pick up the little girl begging for her attention, cooing as the innocent giggle echoes around them. Her magenta eyes stayed locked on the man brightening up at the sight of them.

"You know I tried to come by sooner. But it seems you've handled yourself pretty well."

"Yeah right," Bonnie huffs, a mock glare on his face. "We've been doing _terrible_! Where the...hay were you when we needed you!"

"Ye know th' answer tah tha', lad," Foxy gently interrupts. He doesn't even yelp as a little boy yanks on his tail yet again in the want for attention.

Maybe Mike should try that. And what the hell did Bonnie mean by doing terrible! HELLO! Currently standing right FUCKING HERE!

"You shouldn't need an answer like that," the man begins, looking at the fox with shining eyes as he seems to recognize something, almost gasping even as he stares.

"You've really been fixed. Oh my God you're _fixed_."

Mike bristles when that once yanked upon tail begins to wag at the statement. _Wag_. He never got a reaction like that! Foxy claimed he wasn't a dog over and over again, making sure everything done with the fluffy ass thing was a _swish_ or something only a _fox_ would do. But a _wag_?

...he shouldn't be jealous. Damn it they saved his _life_!

He upgraded them, helped them stop the senseless murders that were the real reason this place was going out of business. But it's clear this man had a long history with them. Smiling and talking to each other, one of the few people who actually treats them like they deserve to be rather than mindless machines. And, again, saved his life. _Gave him_ this restaurant. A place to stay and feel wanted and-

"We all know ye couldah done better, matey."

Mike couldn't take it anymore. With the spin of his heel, he then walks right back into the security/manager office to get back to work.

If they wanted to talk to Mr. I'm So Fucking Perfect, then fine. Be that way. He has loads of better things to do! With Mr. Fuck gone, he can do whatever the hell he wants! That's right, like eat cake! Play on the tablet! Lock the doors! Do paperwork!

Oh, right. Paperwork. Yaaaaaaay.

"I don't know."

Freddy watches attentively as the very person he's been silently pleading to finally see after so many years looks over Foxy, hands tracing over the patched spots of fur before unlocking the panel and peering at the machinery inside.

"This is brilliant work. I really don't think I could've done better," their companion answers truthfully, a bit surprised if he was being honest.

The reports given stated Mike as incompetent if a little reckless. Granted placing an animatronic placed out of commission for a _reason_ into a show without extra security measures was incredibly dangerous. That's not including allowing every animatronic to stand of 'free roaming' mode every second of the day.

However, seeing the animatronics before him, Foxy included...

There might be more they need to discuss than was originally planned.

"He redesigned you a little bit, actually."

"He did?" Bonnie questions, quickly leaning in to see exactly what Mike had done to their friend.

What the hell had he been thinking! If he remembers correctly, Foxy was never shut off the entire process of being patched up, and even after he was at least put back together and needed a bit more of deeper repairs, their friend never even went into _sleep mode_.

Designing him could've killed him if left like that!

"Beautifully done, though," the man murmurs, a grin tugging at his lips at seeing Freddy's displeased expression.

"Did it without turning him off."

"Would've done the same."

Chica holds a smug look toward the purple bunny as he stares down at their companion with shock. She doesn't comment other than battering her eyes when he secretly flips her off. Although, he might as well only be pointing at her. Four fingers instead of five.

"Ye be thinkin' I be better this way?" Foxy asks, curious as to what was being thought.

"Definitely. No possible way for the oil to flood your systems if something breaks, a real drainage system in place than what I originally had."

"Still don't like how he could've fucked him up, Mr. Emily."

"Oh hush. I did it all the time."

Freddy smiles as those green eyes find him once more with a smirk before nodding toward where Mike stood.

"Mind if I borrow him for a moment?"

"Of course not."

Problem was, the younger man wasn't anywhere to be found. As if he disappeared. Possibly even taken away when their backs were turned.

"Freddy," their companion begins, earning a panicked expression in return. "He's in the office."

"Oh. Well-"  
"And I promise you can visit him. But I sort of ignored him on accident, though."

Bonnie hesitates at the tone being used, a secret code almost as their leader nods once. And with those blue eyes looking sharply toward the little kids pouting after the animatronics spoke to the random stranger, the four finally disperse to entertain them.

Leaving Mike who was still pissed off about being essentially abandoned to be stuck with Mr. I'm So Fucking Perfect all alone. Forgotten once again in favor of something _much_ more important than him.

"Surprised they didn't follow you. Especially when they're completely smitten with your perfect face, apparently," the younger man begins when their special guest suddenly appears at the office doorway. Only the quiet sound of laughter from the comment emits before a shrug.

"Not much different from how they interact with you, I'm assuming?"

"Damn you."

The man rolls his eyes before walking inside. His attention is quickly earned as those blue eyes lock onto him from the movement, most likely fearful of what could possibly happen. He is simply offered a hand to shake, one with confidence and regret seemingly attached to it.

"Allow me to introduce myself."

Mike couldn't quite put his finger on it, but the man he's shaking hands with seems to grow...older. A type of older that made him look twenty years over the late twenty's presence displayed when he first walked through the doors. One that stated he has the entire world on his shoulders. A burden he will always bare.

"My name is Henry Emily."

That's when it clicks. Henry. As in, the co-founder of Freddy Fazbear's. Henry Emily. His essential boss. The one who's contract he's apparently broken.

That's also when the hand shake turns into an iron grasp, those once warm green eyes turned piercing as they lock onto him mercilessly.

"And Mike, we need to talk."


	4. Chapter 3

Thank you _thedyingjokepastaway_ for the wonderful review! I hope you're doing good!

And thank you to everyone who reads not only this story, but my 'Mike Messed Up', one. It amazes me how many people still favorite it even after I posted it what seems to be so long ago. I promise I'll try to keep up a better schedual of writing. And please, let me know if you're enjoying this as much as the first story! I love feedback if you don't mind giving it!

But seriously, thank you for being so supportive! I hope this story is going how you'd like it! Until the next update, I hope you have a wonderful day!

* * *

 **NOT SUITABLE FOR ALL AGES**

 ** **WARNINGS****  
 _ _Frequent cursing  
Mentions of death  
Mentions if murder  
Mentions of the want to harm someone__

 ** **DISCLAIMER****  
 _ _This is based upon the video game franchise__ Five Nights At Freddy's _ _, all rights for the characters and the world they interact inside belong solely to Scott Cawthon. We own nothing but the writing.  
Please give credit to those who deserve it. Thank you.__

 ** **The Sequel To**** ** **'Mike Messed Up'**** ** **. It Is Highly Suggested To Read The Previous Story Before Continuing****

* * *

"Like fuck we need to 'talk'."

Mike goes to rip his hand away, only to glare up at the man currently acting bipolar as fuck with the grip tightens even more so than before. More than he thought was possible. He doesn't attempt to apologize or act polite, though. Even with something that might be a bruise forming, he's dealt with goddamn animatronics turned zombie murderers.

This was nothing.

"You don't understand-"

"About what, Mr. Perfection? You left Foxy to __rot__? You forced the best fucking people to not do what they __love__? You wanted to __leave them__?"

He's playing a dangerous game. Mike knows it. He's seen that face so many goddamn times. Before Mr. Fuck ever hired him. Before he even went into the work force...

But that's why he's so comfortable. Henry can't hurt him. Que the growling man finally releasing his hand.

 _ _That's what I thought.__

"Do you know where I've been?"

"Weird ass question in my opinion." The taller shakes his head slowly. What, so it's not a weird ass question? Sure seems like one to him!

"Mr. Schmidt. This is Freddy Fazbear's." A glance toward the doors that were built to keep out something more than just robbers. "A place you never hear anything good about. But we have the most stories drifting around than any other franchise.

"And yet no one knows where I've been? How about my partner? The famous William Afton who was an inspirational man. He started a revolutionary chain of restaurants for everyone to love and enjoy. Something that has slowly become the ground for rumors of haunted animatronics and murdered night guards without prompting. Yet neither of us has been reported for whereabouts."

...he has a point. The only reason Mike took this job was because he simply needed fast cash. This was the only dumb that had 'good' money and was really the easiest thing to do. Not only that, but no asked for a resume. Age. Qualifications.

But that doesn't mean the asshole goes and __ditches__ his pride and joy. "So? You're a coward?"

"A coward hunting down my own partner," Henry states.

That's when Mike bristles as the man sits up, attempting to act pleasantly. Wanting to get on everyone's good side. Not to show he's better, at least, but it still pissed the younger off.

"There was a bite. A famous one. If someone smart enough figures out this restaurant's profits are going up, they're going to see why. They're going to see __Foxy__."

"So?"

"Mike they'll take him away!" There's panic in those eyes. Henry stands strong, but it was clear there was something nagging him. Even more so than when he spoke about 'hunting' his own partner down.

Where had William gone? Not even the news spoke about the man. No one actually knows __anything__ about the business owner. A ghost to the deeds he did.

Wait...was Mr. Seal goddamn AFTON!

Well, Henry doesn't seem panicked he let an apparently rouge man walk right past him. They were talking about something. Foxy. Bite. Shit happened.

"Don't you understand? He was one of my first creations? I'm close to them, I know they're sentient, Mike," Henry states, almost defensively. "He didn't do anything and yet I had to hide him. But at least he wasn't melted into scrap metal. Which he will if you continue this! All of them will!"

"Well that's better than the hell you placed them inside of!" Mike exclaims.

The man seems taken aback, confused, staring at the shorter with an unreadable expression. It makes the new owner want to snap and commit another 'bite' and rip his fucking perfect face off!

FOXY!

"They weren't allowed to free-roam! Something __you__ fucking gave them! And yet where the hell were you when they stared longingly at the children! You might be 'saving' them, but you damned them to something worse than death! Perform on some __stage__ after the gift you gave the assholes! It's like saying 'you won the lottery and you can finally pay all those bills and give your children the life you've always wanted for them' and then yell PYSCHE like some bitch! I gave them back what they __deserve__ , Mr. Emily."

Henry moves forward, leering over the man with a fire burning in his gaze. "You don't know that. I love them."

"And I do too."

"You will get them __killed__."

"And you will make them __suffer__."

Glaring contest? Sure! Mike's up for that! He'll win. He always wins. Patience was key to the bastards who think it's their way or the highway.

He didn't see their faces when they were __cleaned__. They're actions toward someone they genuinely thought deserved to be murdered. Stop the want to help when before they couldn't simply because of a simple act of kindness.

Henry might've created them, but Mike was in charge now. The company owner lost the rights to Freddy Fazbear for disappearing for so long. He won't let Foxy get rebuilt and then sit in a corner for who knows how long, going insane. Chica deserves to make pizza. Bonnie deserves to start random shit. And Freddy deserves to feel as special as he makes the children he performs for feel.

There's a flicker of something as the man finally leans away from Mike. It was too fast to catch but it seemed something along the line of hope.

Yeah! Get that shit away! They're not some goddamn sappy love story!

"Mike, this is they're last day."

"Last day what?"

They both know he knows. But he's a smartass. "For free-roaming. They will be locked up tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. Forever. And Foxy...he can't be seen by anyone."

"Like-"

"You __will__ do this, Mike. Or I put you at the top of William's list."

Freddy quickly follows after Henry as the man leaves the office, offering a paw to the man after hearing the conversation. He wanted to stay with Mike, but the sound of breaths growing shorter and shorter meant a chair will be thrown at any moment now.

Locked up? After this freedom?

...Henry's right. It's the only way.

"When will we see you, Mr. Emily?" the bear questions. They stop in front of the doors, the owner smiling as a little kid is swept up immediately upon request.

"Take care, Freddy."

"GODDAMN IT!"

And there goes the chair. Not rolled into the hallway but __grabbed__ and thrown __over his head__ at the spot Foxy sprinted into.

That asshole! Telling him what to do after disappearing! What the fuck does 'top of William's list' even MEAN! It doesn't mean shit to anyone but Henry! And apparently his dickhead of a partner. Unless William is the name of his killer moth. Henry and Fucker's moths teaming together. Fuck them he knew it!

"What the hell am I supposed to-!"

"WAIT!"

Mike freezes. The air freezes. Because that didn't sound like anyone he knew. And no kid should be back here...

That's when he steps back from his desk he had been full intending to karate chopping in half. The man thought it had been his imagination, but it wasn't. There had been a cry from his desk.

But it wasn't the desk talking. Someone was __underneath__ his desk. Seemingly hiding, too. Did Henry think he was dumb enough to see a spy like this? With a kid cowering in fear and staring at him like he'll hurt them?

"And who the FUCK ARE YOU!"


End file.
